The Invincible Iron-Man: Origins
by OwlofFICTION
Summary: I'm Tony Stark, the billionaire, and I'm a genius.I was a spoiled idiot but after I almost lost my life I changed my life and a special girl in my life helped me change that. People had to die to get me to this point and that's not fair.I want to get revenge and avenge those that that were lost. I like that: Avenge. (Part 1 of The Invincible Iron-Man)
1. Chapter 1

**I've been working on this for a couple of weeks and I really hope you enjoy this reading experience. If you like please favorite and follow and if possible leave a review! I always like to know what I did good, bad, and what I can do to do better. I am trying to create an entire Marvel Universe and found it very fitting to spend a lot of time to work on one of the most important characters: Tony Stark and Iron man. I hope you enjoy and I will have more for you soon. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>They say you only turn 21 once but hell if you're as rich as I was you could have fifteen 21st birthday parties.<p>

Rhodes suggested against it but I said why not it was my father's money. I could get really drunk now and then later regret it. Now, I will admit my life was a wreak but at least I kept the wreak organized. I found out if you party 75% of the time and did business the other 25%- who am I kidding 10% of the time- then it was a nice balance.

Currently I was getting a dance from the special team of supermodels that I ordered especially for my party. Rhodes was giving me a stare from all the way over by the bar. The supermodel grabbed my hand and we went to get more drinks.

"I'll have a scotch on the rocks." I said to the bartender.

"Are you sure Tony," Rhodey laughed. "You can't hold your drink."

"Yeah I'm sure." I said. "Is that a challenge?"

"I'll be upstairs." The model whispered in my ear.

"I'll be up in a minute I just have to show my idiot friend here who is the drinking champion." I laughed.

"Bartender." Rhodey called.

Twelve shots later Rhodey was passed out on the bar and I was stumbling up the stairs. The electric beat was pulsing through my head and I had a really bad headache.

"Hey Tony come back," Rhodey called.

"After I get done with this chick I'll be back down maybe we can get the band back together." I called back.

Rhodey passed back out on the bar.

I opened the door to the bedroom and walked and climbed under the sheets.

"Hello Mr Stark." she said, drunkenly.  
>"Honestly, you're drunk and I'm drunk so,"I began to say before she planted a big long kiss on my lips and tried to put her tongue in my mouth.<p>

Half an hour later I was pretty shook up as I staggered out the room and toppled over the railing of the staircase. The DJ stopped playing and everyone was staring at me. I got up and felt my bleeding lip.

"I'm okay," I said. "I'm okay."

I got to my feet and made my way to the band and grabbed the microphone.

"Hey this has been a great party," I said. Everyone replied with _Yeah_'s and _Woo-hoo_'s. "I mean I've had a great time. Have all of you had a great time?"

Everybody began to shout." YEAH!"

"Well then let's keep the drinks flowing!" I said. The band began to play again and I danced along until I threw up all over the floor. I went to the bathroom to clean up.

"Who's in there?" I shouted.

"Tony, it's time for the party to end."Happy, my bodyguard told me.  
>"Just let me have some fun," I said. "Hey hurry up in there!"<p>

"Tony, the fun's over you have a plane to catch tomorrow," Happy commanded, pulling me to look eye to eye with him. "Jesus your breath stinks."

The idiot got out of the bathroom so I pulled away from Happy's grasp into the bathroom and shut the door.

"Pull it together Stark," I sighed, washing my face in the sink. I left the bathroom and was surprised to see Happy now at the bar next to Rhodey. I decided to sneak out. I got my jacket ,pulling it over my head, then left out the front door. In the elevator I messed up my hair and put on a dark pair of sunglasses.

When I was outside I let out a tiny grin. Paparazzi and random bystanders were taking pictures of Stark tower. Some of them we're even dancing because the music was so loud it could be heard all the way down here. A wave of interviewers were trying to ask me questions. I simply walked right through the rough crowd and walked to a coffee shop a few blocks away.

"I'd like one coffee extra black." I said.

"What's the name?"

"Just put Tony." the barista didn't think anymore of it and just wrote _Tony_ in fancy writing with her black Sharpie marker. I looked around the empty cafe and saw only one person, a red head who was watching the news. When my coffee was ready I decided to grab my coffee and go sit next to her.

"Can I sit here?" I asked. She answered by moving over. I sat down.

"This Tony Stark thinks just because he has money that he can spend it." she said,without even looking down at me.

"So where should the money be going _taxes_ or _charity_." I snorted.

"It could be going to better Stark Industries," she replied. "I mean all of that capital being wasted could be used for expansions in the company."

"You're calling m- I mean Tony Stark an idiot." I concluded.

"No, he's brilliant, one of the smartest of our time," she said. "He just waste his brilliance away in alcohol, partying, and sex."

"Maybe you should go get a job working for him," I said. "You could put your brilliant input and make some serious change around the company."

I took a sip of my coffee.

"Me, just one girl, change an entire corrupt company like Stark Industries," she laughed.

"It's not corrupt yet, Stane still runs company." I said.

"I finally met someone who knows as much about Stark Industries as I do," she said. "What's your name?"

She turned to look at me and then put her hands over her mouth. "You're-"

"Tony Stark, the one and only," I said."By the way you got the job. What's the name of this place?"

"You're Tony Stark." she said, remaining shocked

"You never told me your name."

"Virginia Stark- I mean," she said. I laughed. "Virginia Potts."

"Virginia? If you say so I mean you're hot and fiery like a pepper. I'll call you Pepper."

"I'll just ignore your comment as if I never heard you."  
>"<em>So<em> are you taking the job?"

"Of course!" she exclaimed.

"Well Ms. Potts." I said. "You can start tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

Four years later, I was still hosting crazy parties. I was drunk to the point I was staggering around the room. I was trying to make my way up to the band. Everyone was chanting "Tony! Tony!"

I grabbed the mic. "Band hit it."

The band began to play.

"I'm going to sing a song for all the ladies out there." I said, pulling the microphone from off of the stand. In the crowd there were a lot of cheers.

"I wrote the lyrics 'll recognized the tune and it goes like this,"I said. The band began to play behind me. "_ Load up on carbs and bring your pen_. Blah Blah blah lets skip the the chorus." The band stopped and skipped to the chorus.

"_I know, I know, I know, I know. A MONGUEL! AN EGO! A CASINO! MY BURRITO! YEAH," _I sang at the top of my lungs. The crowd was going crazy. "_YEAH!_"

I started again. "WHEN THE DRINKS FLOW ITS LESS DANGEROUS! HERE WE GO NOW YOU CAN'T CHAIN US. I am brilliant and outrageous. HERE WE ARE NOW YOU CAN'T CHAIN US! I'M A MONGUEL! MY EGO! MY CASINO! MY BURRITO! YOU CAN'T GET ME! PRESS REDIAL! REDIAL! REDIAL! REDIAL!"

After that my microphone cut out.

"The party is over," my secretary told everybody. She then went to open up all the blinds in the apartment. The sunlight came filtering in and it was absolutely blinding.

"Pepper, why'd you turn on the sun you didn't have to do that." I told her. Everyone was beginning to pick up their stuff and leave.

"You have a flight to catch tomorrow." she informed me.

"I have an awesome party day," I replied. "Why can't what's his face do it?"

"His last name isn't on the side of the building, Tony." Pepper said.

"Why can't it be I'll just give him the entire damn company," I shouted, some the drink I was holding spilled onto the rug. "He's been holding the company for so long and I mean we have a nice partnership going on. He runs things I waste my father's money."

"It's your money Tony this is your company." she said.

"If it is my company why can't I sign the papers, fire people, and make the coffee taste better at the office?" I asked.

"It's really not even my company I mean I make appearances and all that business but Stane doesn't tell me what they do."

"He even cancelled the expo," I said. "They used to have this delicious cotton candy that tasted just _fantastic_."

"You're _such_ a kid Tony," said Pepper,in a cunning voice. "You keep complaining but what are you going to do against the Big Bad Wolf? i mean if I was you I'd make more appearances helping people and prove them all wrong then publicly get your company back before this years expo because you know-

"There is nothing better than pulling the rug right under him." I concluded.

"Exactly so try to catch the plane tomorrow." she said walking away, her heels making a loud _clip-clop_ when she walked. A smile formed on my lips

"Oh I see what you did there." I said. "And I understand why I gave you a job."

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up bright and early, packed my suitcases, and headed for JFK to catch my private jet. They were loading my luggage onto the plane when I took out my phone and called Rhodey.<p>

"Tony, I'm busy." he said.

"Sure,sure." I chuckled. "How are things?"

"The usual :we get shot at and we shoot back." He replied.

"Well I'm coming over there," I said. "I gotta demo some new toys."

"Weapons aren't toys, Tony, this is war."

"Yeah, yeah whatever see you when I land by." I said hanging up.

* * *

><p>When I landed I was greeted not exactly how I planned.<p>

"Hey what's shaking?" I said climbing off of the plan. "I expected more are my best aviators."

A man was just staring at me until I approached him. He rose his arm in a quick salute. "General Gabriel."

I raised my hand, hesitantly, in a salute. "Tony Stark."

"Tony," Rhodey exclaimed. "Come on this way."

"This is a nice hanger you have here."

"Well this was meant to be a two year operation, General Gabriel said. "But the situation here got worse and so a two year occupation turned into five."

"That's why Stark Industries has come bearing gifts,"I answered. "Christmas has come early this year."

We walked through the hanger to the other side and went out into an open field. Beige Humvee were there to take us out to a more deserted area. I got in the back. Three other soldiers also loaded into the car and we were off. The General and the rest of the convoy followed around us.

"You're Tony Stark." said the squeaky male voice sitting next to me.

"Of course he's Tony Stark you idiot." snapped the soldier in the passenger seat.

"I've only been here for six months, Rebecca there has been here two years,and Rob has been here the longest," he whispered. "I'm Bob by the way."

"Nice to meet all of you."

"We need those weapons bad, the opposition they use guerrilla tactics and are bullies to the nearby town."

"There's a town nearby?"

Rebecca informed us we had arrived. The four of us got out of the Humvee. They still held their guns near their hips, ready to fire.

"Put those things down." I told them. I waited for everyone to gather around. The General walked up to me and whispered in my ear that they we're ready.

"Where's Rhodey?" I asked.

"He couldn't make it he had important business to attend to."He explained. I turned around and walked toward one of the Stark Industries crate. I picked up on of the rifles and looked at the crowd then at the rifle again.

Alright Stark you can do this.

"I took this gun and aimed it at you how you would you feel?" I said, holding up the rifle. Instantly all of the soldiers aimed their gun at me. "That would be the perfect reaction because this thing is a killing machine."  
>"This has been in development since World War Two: a gun light rifle that is easy to use. It holds up to four hundred and twenty rounds of special suppressed ammunition and is equipped with four emergency flares not to mention-"<p>

I clicked a button on the butt of the gun and a pistol slid out.

"A standard pistol."

"We have your flashlight covered and a reload time of five scope for fire at five hundred and fifty yards.A comm radio and GPS tracker for dangerous operations."

"And It comes in Desert cameo, red, and Stark black." I added.

The soldiers began to clap and soon there was a roar of applause.

"Just wait until you see these missiles." I said, running to a laptop that was synced with a missile tower.

"There's nothing better than fighting terrorist in the hot Afghanistan desert," I said. "Wrong. First there is me." A few of the female soldiers giggled.

"And then there are these missiles." I clicked space-bar and the missiles shot off with a small _whistle_. They all were in a spinning frenzy until they locked onto their target- a mountain in the distance- and exploded a strong wind that echoed and blew away many of the soldiers' hats.

After the demo ended , many of the soldiers congratulated me and we all had a beer. The general who was drinking a beer of his own, grabbed his radio that was frantically buzzing with activity.

"Sir we're _-buzz-_ under fire- can't- hold."

"Soldier we are coming to you right now." He said in the speaker. All of the soldiers around him we're staring at him. There was about fifteen seconds of gun fire.

"They're _- buzz-_ coming" He said before he was drowned out by gunfire.

"Soldier report !" the General shouted.

"We are coming for weapons." said a Russian voice on the other end.

The radio went dead.

"What are all of you waiting for load up those _damn_ weapons."

They loaded me in a Humvee.

"Mr Stark you're going to be alright." Bob assured me. Rebecca was driving and Rob was constantly sticking his head out the window with his rifle to check around us.

"You don't need to comfort me just do you job." I said, breathing heavily.

Then the gunfire started.

"Split up Stark and the weapons," The General said over the radio. "Take him into the settlement."

Rob was firing back and I dared to peak out of the window to see an armored tank driving straight toward our line which was now only three Humvees and two tanks.

Rob ducked back into the window. "We need an RPG."  
>"We're fifteen minutes from town." Rebecca said.<p>

"That's not long is it?" I asked with a nervous gulp.

"Fifteen minutes can mean _all_ the difference." Bob told me.

We continued on. Rebecca slowed down and let one of the other Humvees lead. Bob was now firing out of his window at the tank. Then the Humvee in front of us exploded. Rebecca swerved off of the road and my head hit the roof of the car.

"What's happened?" Bob yelled.

"Get out." Rebecca commanded.

I got out and fell first into the sand. Rob went to the road. There was now a gun fire on both sides.

"They blocked the damn road." Rob shouted taking cover behind a humvee.

"Stark stay down." Rebecca said going up to follow Rob. "Bob get him to the town already."

"Yes sir." He muttered. Bob jumped in the car and turned the key.

"Push it." He told me. I tried my best to push it out but it was stuck. Bob keep trying to get it out until it finally budged and loosened. I hopped in the car and we drove off. I looked behind us to see Rob and Rebecca the last ones still standing. Both of them we're down to pistols. Then Rebecca slouched down. Rob and her were both looking at us and raised their arms for one last salute before they we're overwhelmed.

Bob and I didn't make it to the town.

"We have multiple officers down we need back up." Bob called on the radio. The town was getting near. Bob turned to me.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"A little shaken." I replied.  
>"I remember when I was a boy and I saw the movies how the end of your life was. I never pictured it like this. I was always inspired by people like your father who even though they weren't in the field seemed to care about us soldiers about America and the world. I know your life's been rough Mr. Stark but their are soldiers out here that would give their lives to protect what they believe in and people like you they don't know what sacrifice is. If you're any fraction of a man was you'd stop this weapons war. You'd end it all because how can this benefit anybody. War never changes it will always come down to this: the struggle for survivor. Mr Stark I understand you are trying to cope but I just want you to know I believe in you-."<p>

Bob's words were cut short when an impact hit the window and killed him instantly. We swirled off of the road and slowed until a stop. I got out of the humvee and ran as fast as I could before I ducked because of another large explosion. This one was the remains of our humvee. I crawled a few more feet before I collapsed and turned on my back to look at the sky. My vision was beginning to fail. Small dots of color were beginning to form in my eyes and I felt a sharp pain in my chest that felt like a thousand needles being stabbed into my flesh.

"_AGH_!" I shouted. "What is this what is this pain?_ AGH_! A heart attack. I'm having a _heart attack_. My sweat began to get cold despite the hot Afghan sun. The pain was too much and I finally just passed out. I was going to die like a coward here in the hot sun without a second chance. Nobody in the world would ever give a hoot about William Stark's stupid son who was too drunk to even spell 'COW'. I'd die here a shame to the Stark name and but a small fraction of what Tony Stark could be.

No faith had another decision for me that day. I would survive I couldn't die now but it wasn't under my control. All of the things I hadn't. All of the things I could have done. All the things I now couldn't do.

No faith had another decision for me. This was but a revelation in the big book of my story. My story of finding what I was. My story of finding peace and sanity and recuperation. I would never be a soldier, a hero, or god, an agent of change, but I could be Tony Stark.

And I could be Iron Man.

* * *

><p><strong>At the beginning of the chapter I got inspired to make Tony sing a song while I was listening to Smell's like Teen Spirit by Nirvana. This chapter took a while to written as I wanted it to be long and didn't want the action to be split in chapters. Any ways I hope you enjoyed! Please favorite follow and leave a review! More Iron man to follow.<strong>


End file.
